combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M416 CQB
The M416 CQB is a Black Market-Exclusive weapon that is a special, lighter, and more powerful variant of the M416. thumb|300px|right Overview The M416 CQB is an improved version of the M416. It comes with an attached ITech reflex sight (which allows low rank players to experience the high rank modification), shorter barrel, and an attached foregrip on it. Many people use this gun because it has almost no recoil. The weapon is slightly more portable than the M416 due to the shorter barrel and has extra power as well. The weapon is very popular to Black Market buyers, as it is a relatively cheap weapon. Regular players are commonly irked by this weapon, as it is extremely powerful, accurate and has no recoil. The CQB has little to no spread when fired while zoomed in, making it a highly efficient killing tool. It also has slightly more power than the M416, which makes it the most powerful weapon of the low recoil assault rifle category. Also, while it was intended for close quarters combat, it is also extremely efficient at long ranges due to the integrated ITech Reflex Sight and the low recoil. The scope makes it the only weakness as it was intended for close quarters combat. It has a low zoom ability but due to the accuracy of the gun, it is still a deadly weapon. For example, it's a deadly killing ability at sniper ranges on maps such as Snow Valley. The spread is extremely good on this gun when zoomed in, with the first 4-6 shots going straight up, and the rest in a zigzag pattern. This gives someone with even mediocre aim a large number of shots to kill someone as only 3 direct hits are needed. In short range spraying or long distance battles, if the first 4-6 are not enough, tap firing with this gun is an easy and viable option to help take down your opponents. Trivia *Before it came out to the public, it was seen held by a soldier in the loading screen of Warhead. *Even with a shorter barrel, this gun has more damage, accuracy and less recoil than the M416. The shortened barrel should reduce damage and accuracy yet it has increased it. However the explanation for this is that the manufacturer, Heckler & Koch, made the rifling of the CQB tighter, allowing the rifle to stay as accurate and powerful as the full version while staying more compact. *This version of the HK416 is actually called "HK416 D10RS" and does not have the "M" military sign. This is because the U.S. military has not officially adopted it as a weapon. *This gun is extremely accurate, being able to get headshots at people behind sandbags even if a player is at a lower level than them. *This gun is one of the most popular NX weapons in the game, probably due to its extremely low recoil. This gun was once the second most popular NX weapon, and still remains in the hotlist. *Due to its low recoil, this gun is considered "Noob-Friendly" *A comparable gun is the M6A2, mainly because it shares the same Damage, Portability, and Rate of Fire as the M416 CQB. The only difference is that the M6A2 has greater accuracy, but in return it has more recoil. Media M416 CQB Ingame.jpg|M416 CQB Ingame Category:Assault Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:LE Weapons Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons